youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ImAllexx
Alex Elmslie (born ), better known online as ImAllexx, is an English YouTuber who is best known for his commentary videos mostly on trending topics. He also occasionally streams on his Twitch channel. Alex ran two podcasts; they were called “The Camp Cast” with his friend James Marriott and "JaackMaate's HappyHour" alongside JaackMaate and Stevie. He now runs his own podcast called "Internet Sensation". ImAllexx is known for making videos on popular YouTube topics or controversies, and of people who indirectly mention him in videos (KSI likely being the biggest example). He has had a number of popular series, including "We Watch..." with friend James Marriott, and reacting to episodes of TLC's "90-Day Fiance". It is a running joke among his friends that he is able to turn a "10-second conversation" into a 10+ minute long video. History Alex started doing YouTube in 2013, and he used to make FIFA videos and other gaming videos. In 2016, he started to do commentary videos, mostly on other YouTubers or people. He gained popularity very fast, especially in December 2016 and January 2017, when he gained 65,000 subscribers in two months. However, since late June of 2019, his channel growth has been rather stagnant. Controversies James Charles and Slazo In May 2019, James Charles was accused of being predatory to straight men by Tati Westbrook. At the time of James' video "Tati" still being available, there was not enough information about the situation, but due to the allegations, ImAllexx and many other YouTubers decided to side with Tati, not realizing they didn't have his side of the story. In his video "My Experiences With James Charles," he claimed that there was a lot of "evidence" that proved that he was guilty of it. A week later, he made a video defending James Charles called "Defending James Charles" after James' video "No More Lies" came out of him debunking the allegations. However, this was never brought to light until June 19. On June 10, 2019, Slazo's ex-girlfriend, Chey, made a post on Twitlonger, explaining that she had a relationship with Slazo, but the relationship was toxic, including her claiming that Slazo was "emotionally and sexually abusive." Due to these allegations, YouTubers like ImAllexx, Kingani, and Weest came out in support of Chey. However, when Slazo debunked these allegations and showed evidence that Chey's allegations were a lie, ImAllexx and many of his friends still sided with Chey and made various tweets, defending Chey and claiming Slazo was "manipulative"https://twitter.com/ImAllexx/status/1144632086218858498. Many of the people later noticed he jumped into conclusions when he talked about James Charles, only fueling the fire ImAllexx had started. This resulted in ImAllexx and his friends (including Chey) receiving extreme backlash, with YouTubers such as LtCobra making a Twitter video calling out ImAllexx, telling him to "take a big fat Fortnite L". The last tweet that he made about the situation was a statement clarifying how he actually felt about the situation and why he got involved. The drama surrounding him becamee more evident when the podcast series Baited (featuring Keemstar, Colossal is Crazy and the return of Tommy C's SFTP) uploaded an episode where all three hosts criticize ImAllexx for his manipulative behavior on YouTube, which led Keemstar into becoming angry and venting his dislike for Alexhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nwN2WLeEuA. This also caused YouTuber Kavos to make a video calling out ImAllexx again, knowing that both had drama once beforehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0-RYyG2w_c. Trivia *There are several things that are memes and/or jokes on his channel **His tongue - one that seems to be larger than average. **Him drinking other people's bathwater. **Making 50k a month from his videos. **Being able to make a 10 second topic into a 10 minute-long video. **He loves JoJo Siwa and owns a lot of her merchandise (which he does - they are frequently shown). *Due to the backlash surround him, he has been dubbed as a "snake" or "clown" by people, including Baited, who made a parody of this in their thumbnail, and Kavos, who made numerous videos on the subject. *He came out as bisexual in his video #ProudToBe With Chris Ray Gun. **Before that video, he opened a video once saying "Hello, ImAllexx and I like d---''", in which he was very slightly joking. ** After this, he has mentioned and confirmed his sexuality many times in his weekly podcast co-hosted by James Marriott, "The Camp Cast". *Alex jokingly calls himself "Internet Sensation", which is also the slogan used on his merchandise. His merchandise also sometimes features the alternate slogan "Internet Gaylord" in rainbow colours. *Alex has a large Lego StarWars collection along with a love for the franchise. *Contrary to popular belief, Alex and Kavos are not arch-rivals and are actually on good terms. **They both made 1 video on each other in 2017, but haven't mentioned each other in a bad way since. **During his 2nd channel stream on February 6th, 2019, Kavos answered someone asking: "''Opinion on ImAllexx" saying he's happy someone like Alex is doing so well on YouTube and said there's this "weird thing that people think we have beef", but they apparently don't. **Kavos also said in a WHO-video that he wouldn't mind meeting up with people he made videos in the past, with Alex being one of the people mentioned. **However, this seems to be not the case as Kavos called out ImAllexx for his behavior during the Slazo situation; Kavos made multiple videos over the course of a few weeks on the issue. *Alex is roommates with Memeulous, and lives close to other commentators such as WillNE, iNabber and James Marriott. **Alex and George got evicted in the week February 18 - 24, 2019 due to constant issues with their downstairs neighbors and stated they were in the middle of moving out in the video YouTube Is Over. A neighbour can actually be heard knocking in Alex's video "The Strangest Fitness Influencer", released on February the 6th, which was the incident causing their eventual eviction. *Alex likes chicken nuggets. *Alex is dubbed to be apart of the "Commentary Crew". *On the channel S2W - the second channel of WillNE - in the video Top 25 YouTubers of 2018 he joked about Alex dating YouTuber Kingani. **They dated in 2017, even having a channel together that reached 16,000 subscribers before it was deleted due to them breaking up. *He is a SoundCloud rapper under the name Lil Revenue, who has made hits such as "10 Minutes" and "Google Maps". *In a Happy Hour Podcast, he revealed his troubles with an eating disorder. He revealed that he "woke up one morning" and suddenly, inexplicable, felt revolted by the idea of eating, and would physically gag at trying to eat anything other than chicken nuggets. He discosed details of him feeling like it was "the end of the world", and was referred to a therapist by his mother for the issue. He did not disclose the current status of his eating disorder. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: December 14, 2018 References Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers